


Inevitable

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x7 A Time To KillRevisiting their discussion over lunch Aaron approaches kieth for another conversation
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Inevitable

“Maybe you were right about what you said”Aaron told Keith 

“Right about your little trip to jail being a waste of time”Keith grinned 

“When you think about it mortality is inevitable”Aaron rambled 

“You can’t help those who don’t want help”Keith says

“Oh believe me I know that all too well”Aaron chimes in 

“I’m sure you do”Keith told his colleague

“You’re an alright guy”Aaron muttered 

“Shutt you are something else ”Keith chucked


End file.
